


A Hefty Debt

by TheBlanketDeviant



Category: Original Work
Genre: BBW, Breast Expansion, Breastfeeding, Butt Expansion, Gen, Lactation, Large Breasts, Large Butt, Weight Gain, naked female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlanketDeviant/pseuds/TheBlanketDeviant
Summary: A warrior is saved from death by divine intervention. There is a cost, but one far more enjoyable than the warrior anticipates.Hope you enjoy. Feedback is greatly appreciated.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	A Hefty Debt

Snapping sounds reverberated throughout part of the jungle. Nearby birds took flight, insects that were buzzing in the vicinity temporarily dispersed. The air was humid, and warm, shade providing little relief from the heat since it permeated the area regardless of the sun's intent. Another loud snap, followed by some gentle crackling of fallen brush. Much of the jungle was in harmony, as with every other region of the world. Currently, the only disharmony was created by a human, as was seemingly always the case. Her name was Meira, and she held the position of 'warrior for hire'. She was currently sweating bullets and breathing heavily, carrying an entire backpack's worth of stuff on top of the sword at her side. The load was no problem, on it's own. But combined with the metal armor that rested upon her well-built frame and this overbearing, moist heat, she didn't know what to do.

"Ergh… Idiot captain, sailing right into a FUCKING storm." She hacked through another vine, causing a SNAP! as the plant tendril fell in two. Her mind played out the events once again. The captain of the ship seemed experienced enough, having apparently been at sea for twenty years. Conveniently neglecting to tell Meira that he had only been a captain for less than one year, and had spent the rest of his time managing other ships' funds after leaving port until after they'd left. Then she saw the oncoming clouds, a few days in. He reassured her that it'd be fine, that the weather was supposed to be clear for a month. Then the rain came. Then it came harder. The swelling of the waves, the wind and water battering the poor vessel from all ends. No wonder it was summarily swallowed by the sea, leaving those aboard to drown. Meira guessed others used lifeboats, but she held her own stuff close when she fell in. It was literally by the grace of the gods that she ended up… Wherever this was. Given there was no snow, and seemingly no armies, she had a hunch pretty early on that it wasn't her destination. "All I need to do is find a Mages' Guild, and trade whatever I have to, to get back…"

The jungle seemed to go on forever. There were countless unique flowers and fruits Meira had passed, even taking some of the latter to snack on with help of the scrying tablet she picked up before this journey. It was a godsend for travelers and fighters stationed out in unfamiliar wilds, able to detect whether a plant or animal would harm humans when consumed. The fruit revitalized the fighter somewhat, letting her press onward. Soon enough, it seemed her persistence was rewarded. She could hear the sound of something rushing, crashing… "Oh gods, is that… Water!!" Meira's strength renewed, she hurriedly cleaved her way through more vines, her mouth suddenly feeling so very dry. There was less and less cutting as she got closer, seeing there was a drop-off as well through the more open space in front of her, and some stone architecture partly surrounding… Something! Closer and closer, cutting through sparser vines, until…!

She was there. It was a hole, about 15 feet deep, with a waterfall caused by a river flowing higher up to Meira's right. The water didn't fill the hole, though. It hit a pool on the bottom, and then flowed off to the sides in small canals. In the center was a statue of what looked like a goddess. Wanting to take a closer look, Meira looked for a way down, and found a decline to her left that led around the inner edge of the hole. Feeling thirstier than ever, she slowly made her way down, not wanting to trip and fall from her pack or armor. As she descended, much of the ambient noise of the jungle faded out, the waterfall slowly becoming the only natural source of sound. It was soothing, in a way, like white noise, and put the brash warrior’s soul at peace as she finished her descent on the gentle slope.

“Huh… This looks like a sacred spot, but… Where are the keepers or whatever who’d tend to it? I could trade with them for food, if they didn’t offer it for free.” Meira shrugged and dropped her backpack from her back, taking her helmet off and pausing to look at the statue, then drawing a little closer for just a moment. It looked like a woman, but one with some very absurd proportions. Her breasts and rear were bigger than her head! And the only things covering her, conveniently, were vines. Naturally-grown vines. “Hnn… Never seen her before. Maybe she’s one of the dead or forgotten ones?” She turned and headed over to the waterfall, dropping to her knees and removing her gloves. Her hands dipped into the water and felt better in an instant. 

“Oh gods, that feels good!” Meira exclaimed, cupping her hands and bringing them to her mouth, eagerly slurping up the water. She repeated this three more times, loudly gulping down the cold, invigorating liquid each time, then splashed some on her face, running her hands back through her short, sweaty hair. Having traveled all day, this seemed like as good a resting spot as any. “Hmm, no insects buzzing around… Maybe this place is blessed?” Even if it wasn’t, that certainly didn’t stop Meira from removing her chestplate, vambraces, boots, and leggings, leaving herself in an uncomfortably-wet tunic and pants with a dull, unappealing green hue.

The exhausted young woman took another couple drinks of water and then gently fell back. Her legs and feet were sore from walking, her back ached from hefting around the loaded backpack; these were things that two years of combat training had drilled into the girl to ignore until resting. With every beat of her heart, her lower extremities almost throbbed. The discomfort caused by her sweaty clothes got the better of her, though, and she peeled them away from her body and tossed them in a pile next to her armor. Having stripped completely naked, not seeing anyone around and not really caring if they were there at this point, she stood back up on blistered feet and limped her way over to her backpack. The stones were at least flat and smooth, making the 20-step trek over to her stuff marginally more bearable. Once there, she pulled out the change of clothes, and slipped them on, slowly inching her way back over to the water and lying down. Fatigue was coming over her fast. Her eyes slowly blinked, staring up at the canopy of trees towering above, the rays of sunlight broken as they pierced through the leaves and branches.

“Not going to give me a thank you for saving your life?" Meira's blood ran cold as she heard these words. "Not even paying your respects?" Meira quickly rolled over, reaching for her sword and looking up. Her jaw dropped. "Hmmm? What is it, dear?" The voice came from a woman… A woman who looked a lot like the statue! The stone carving was still there, behind her. But… This was the real her: the entirety of the real her, in fact. Meira saw that this goddess, or being, wore no clothes. Sparse, single vines encircled parts of her body, like her thighs and arms, but she was otherwise entirely bare. Not that clothes would fit, anyway, with just how endowed she was. Just like with the statue, her breasts were fatter than her head. They sagged down somewhat under the weight, covering all of her pudgy belly down to the navel, but the wide areolas held thick nipples that proudly stuck out. 

Beneath them was her aforementioned belly, a small, round tummy that was only slightly visible, and then beneath that was a return to excessive form. Her hips were conservative in width, their size being overtaken by her bosom. Her thighs and rear 'bloomed' outward by comparison. Her thighs were packed with so much soft fat, sticking out so far, that they in turn overtook her breasts. Meira couldn't see behind, but already she anticipated the seemingly-divine woman must have a very heavy ass to match such generous proportions in front. Though on that note, her calves slimmed down a fair bit, and her arms and face were merely soft. They clearly had some soft padding layered beneath, but it was barely enough to register her as anything more than slightly chubby.

"Y-you…" Meira tried to get over the woman's absurd body shape. How do you respond to this? … Wait, she wanted a thank you? "H… Hang on. How'd you save my life? I made it here on my own!"

"How do you think? I ensured you would wash up here, rather than drown in the ocean. You wouldn't have made it here, otherwise." She spoke calmly but authoritatively, almost like a mother 

"... Oh. Hmph. Thanks, I guess." The goddess's tone wasn't entirely appreciated by Meira.

"You may call me Ju-Mi. That's also the name of the island we're on. May I help you up?" She bent over a little, her immense udders starting to hang down, but offering a hand. Meira grabbed it, and found herself quickly pulled up. In spite of having the mature air of a 40-something woman, this goddess still carried such hefty assets and a good amount of strength! If she didn't have the latter, she might have toppled over. Either way, before Meira could speak, Ju-Mi continued. "Dear, I don't even need to look at your spirit to know you're in pain! May I offer you my restorative powers?"

Meira stared back, confused. Ju-Mi was looking at her rather weirdly. "Well… Sure, I mean, if you can get rid of the blisters on my feet and make my legs stop ac--AH!" Ju-Mi pulled her in, nudging her body down a little. Meira had no choice but to follow the goddess's movements. Suddenly, she was face-to-face with Ju-Mi's breast. The tall woman pressed the warrior's head forward, her closed mouth meeting the nipple. Just this pressure caused a bit of milk to leak out, and when Meira opened her mouth to speak up, she tasted it. The tiny droplet offered a surprising sweetness, and a flavor Meira hadn't experienced before. She opened her mouth again, but this time she wrapped her lips around the thick nipple, and began to suckle hard. Ju-Mi cooed, milk rapidly beginning to flow out, filling Meira's mouth. She gulped, and gulped, and gulped the thick, creamy milk, and was suddenly nudged off. "H-huh? Hey, I wasn't done!" The warrior angrily wiped her mouth.

"You had enough. All your pains are gone, aren't they?" The goddess asked the question with a knowing grin, watching as Meira checked her feet and then bounced on them just a bit. The calluses and blisters from marching, charging, and any other punishment her feet endured had faded, leaving them ready for more years of punishment. Her muscles felt rejuvenated and ready to work just as hard as before, fatigue having dissipated as well.

"W-wow, yeah, they are! But… I still wouldn't mind drinking more. C'mon!" She bounced in place, and noticed something odd. "Huh? What's… ?!" Meira looked down, and saw her tunic was stretched out more than before. Her own, modestly-sized B-cup breasts had grown! They were now round, weighty D's. She ran her hands down her hips and back to her rear. Her butt was a pair of toned cheeks before, but now they were coated in a layer of soft fat; not quite a 'bubble butt', just one that clearly stuck out. "Huh?! What did you do to me?!" 

"I did nothing. You drank more milk than you needed to. If you were more concerned with healing your body and less with the taste of something, as I'd expect of any good fighter, you would have had your body repaired and nothing more. I am the goddess of this island, a life-giver. And once my power can't restore any more life to a mortal being, it… Adds, instead. Which is fitting, anyway, if you're going to repay your debt to me."

"I--I didn't-- Wait, debt? You mean for saving me? You're going to ask for something in return?! It doesn't work like that!"

"Why shouldn't I? Would you rather be dead right now than fulfill my request?" The frank response of the deity left Meira speechless. "It's just as well; as I said, it was fitting that you drank more of my milk than necessary. I've wanted to reunite the villages scattered across the island, but I cannot remain in the mortal realm, and a statue is no longer sufficient. With you here, physically, they can see my providence firsthand; and I, in turn, can see my children again." There was a certain wistfulness to the end of her statement. 

"Mmnhh…" This was crazy. This woman, even if she was a holy being, was demanding Meira give up her life's work to… Look like her and be a deity's avatar, for who knows how long. She bit her lip, thinking about it, and then spoke with a resigned sigh. "I guess I'll do it."

"If it makes you feel better, you'll be treated as I would were I to manifest, being fed and tended to. On top of that, I only need you until someone else comes along. Then I can return you to your path of violence, as you were when you arrive. Minus the injuries, of course."

"W-wait, you-you don't want me to serve forever?" This changed everything. "Wow, I… That's not so bad."

"W-well no, it's not forever, but-- Ohh!" Ju-Mi was surprised by Meira walking forward and placing her lips back on the engorged nub. "Mmhh. I appreciate your service, dear." The goddess watched as Meira's body swelled with each heavy swallow of milk. Her butt grew rounder, fuller, quickly stretching the cheap pants out along with her thighs. "You're going to make a beautiful avatar for a goddess of life." Ju-Mi stroked Meira's hair as it grew longer, softer, yet-another sign of a goddess's grace. It stopped growing upon reaching the warrior's expanding ass, that had grown into a small shelf, with intent to grow further! The deity couldn't see her nursing sergeant's chest, but knew it was filling out as well. Going from a set of heavy D-cups to E's in just a few gulps, growing into small, ripe melons that bursted from the shirt and hung down, still filling with "life", i.e. Fat.

Though as Meira suckled, greedily swallowing the warm, rich milk, she felt something else filling them too. Making them heavier, even more ripe… It was milk. She tried not to think about it, or really any of the changes to her body. Her toned arms and legs becoming soft, the latter growing much fatter, thighs matching her huge, round ass, hips that spread outward halfway down her midsection, and calves that would jiggle with the slightest move. She didn't realize that underneath all this fat, muscle was developing. Not that she'd want to move it around, but if she chose to, it would be no harder on her blessed body. In a similar vein, her skin softened, hands and legs and face and the rest of her becoming smooth. Her face rounded out, and so did her tummy, the latter filling up with some of the excess liquid. After all, as Meira would later realize, how could the avatar of an island life goddess appreciate all that the island had to offer if she got full after a single helping? Like Ju-Mi's, it was by no means huge. Just a round, soft belly partially hidden by Meira's own, full-grown udders. The young woman felt herself nudged off by Ju-Mi, but it was just as well because she was beginning to feel full.

"Wow… Truly, you are a mortal made in my image." The goddess smiled while Meira looked down at her oversized chest in amazement. "Here, let me show you." She gestured toward the waterfall and then back, and water followed, forming up into a large, full-body mirror that rippled around the edges.

"O-oh my goddess…" Meira barely recognized herself. She reached down and tried to heft her breasts. It was a bit difficult to do both with one hand each, but she did it. "They're so big… I can't believe this is me." Whether it was the milk's doing or not, Meira didn't even care to wonder; she couldn't help but be excited about this body. She spun around, surprised at how easy it was even with her size. "Holy…! I'm… Huge…" She looked on at the pair of bare cheeks in amazement. They were definitely larger than watermelons, likely closer to sizable pumpkins, round and soft and attached to smooth thighs that each matched her old waist's width, on their own. Her ass stuck out a good 6 inches from either side of her hips, too. Her hair was fuller on top of being longer, still resting just above the much larger shelf her rump formed. She reached back and squeezed one of the luscious mounds, her fingers sinking into it. 

"Such a beautiful shape… You'll do just fine, as a representation of me." The goddess smiled and gave a gentle nod to the preoccupied 'avatar'. "I suppose I need to begin convincing my children to move back here. You should be prepared to receive offerings in my name… Particularly food."

"Huh? Okay… Why? Is there something wrong with it?" Meira looked a tiny bit nervous.

"No, they would just… Mm. I'll let you find out. But I must depart for now. I'll be around to guide you, Meira. And I'll take your things for safe keeping." The girl waved, while the goddess glowed, and disappeared in a small cloud of green particles. 

With Ju-Mi gone, and the excitement of meeting a goddess fading, Meira again looked down and then back at her body. The new form she had been blessed with was still giving her butterflies, and she certainly wasn’t put off by it. But she still had the sense to understand how ridiculous she looked. Not knowing what to do with herself, she walked over to the waterfall, feeling the pair of adipose-packed cheeks bouncing behind her with each step, her plush thighs rubbing together. Then she slowly lowered herself down, resting her ample ass on the smooth, cool stone and placing her feet in the water which remained just as reinvigorating as before.

“I guess it would be nice to relax, for a while…” Meira spoke quietly, to no one in particular. “Not like I need to rush or anything.” A smile crept its way across her face. She hoped denizens of the island would come soon, bearing more of the delicious fruits she had tasted earlier. Indulging seemed fun, at least for a while, and it was in fact part of working off a debt. Such thick curves wouldn’t keep Meira from enjoying herself, over time. Not when she met the first native people of the island who were actually clothed, unlike her, and bore offerings of ripe, juicy fruits and succulent smoked meats. And not when priestesses would apply special, soothing oils to her engorged breasts and immense rear and every other part of her gifted body, her already-smooth skin gaining a sleek shine, every bit of her engorged form glistening in the sunlight that pierced through the leaves.

It felt second-nature to Meira after a while, as she fell into full-time enjoyment of her new, cushy life. No more trudging miles to swing a sword, now she could stay in one place and sample myriad delectable dishes that the worshippers of Ju-Mi prepared. Even thinking about her old life, about returning to being a warrior, left after a while. She’d tell her story to children and adults, believers and those who were somehow skeptics, and while at first she spoke of receiving her ridiculously-proportioned body like it was a joke, eventually she began to instead laugh at how slim she used to be. She enjoyed turning heads, and being an icon of the goddess for these people. This was her life now. And part of her knew she’d never truly be able to repay the goddess for all she had received.


End file.
